


Begin eines Triumphzuges

by Schattenspieler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hinrichtung, Jugend, M/M, Schmerz und Vergebung, Vergangenheit, Versprechen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte mit Historistischen Eckdaten über Friedrich den Großen. Friedrich II gibt Preußen das versprechen ihn Groß zu machen. Und auch selbst Groß zu werden. (Erwähnung einer Hinrichtung und Andeutung Preußen/Friedrich; nicht Beta gelesen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin eines Triumphzuges

**Festung Küstrin - 6. November 1730**

 

Die Goldenen Knöpfe an seinem Revers funkelten wie die Sterne in der Nacht. Auf Hochglanz poliert hatte er sie. Ordnung und Zucht so hieß es in der Arme. Natürlich war das nicht immer so gewesen aber Friedrich Wilhelm der I. hat vieles für Ihn verändert. Strenge lautete nun sein Antlitz. Der _Soldatenkönig_  machte IHN im Innersten Kerne stark. Er war dem Hohenzollern Dankbar.

Mit Wasser wusch er sich rein - _undenkbar für den Adeligen Pomp_ und seinen Untertanen verlangte er selbiges ab. Er führte Sparmaßnahmen am preußischen Hofe ein und machte _Brandenburg-Preußen_ zu einer Unabhängigen Militärmacht.

 

_So vieles verdankte er **Ihm** , er müsste es Sich immer wieder sagen- **Besonders am heutigen Tag**._

 

Er saß auf einem der kleinere Tische an der Wand. Ein Bein lang durchgestreckt das andere angewinkelt auf dem Tisch ruhend. Seine Stiefel poliert wie die glänzende Tischfläche. Der Dreispitz * auf seinem Haupt verdunkelte sein Gesicht und seine verdrießliche Miene somit. Die Rubinroten Augen hatte er auf den Boden fixiert und im Innersten begehrte er auf. Der Raum war inzwischen Still. Schluchzen und Klagen halte noch in seinen Ohren nach - doch jetzt war es leise, nur ein kleines

_... tock_

_... tock_

_... tock_  

Störte die Ruhe. Auch der Trubel draußen hatte aufgehört. Das Beil war gefallen und sie hatten alles gesehen, das silberne Aufblitzen, dann der rote Strom, welcher das Leben mit sich spülte. "Ahch ..." seufzte er und sein Rubinblick richtete sich auf den jungen Mann am Boden, der seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Zusammengekauertes Elend.

Hans Hermann von Katte hätte den Blutpreis für Friedrichs Dummheit bezahlen müssen. "Warum wolltest du mich auch Verlassen?", fragte Gilbert matt in den Raum. Es war ihm Unbegreiflich, Friedrich hätte es besser wissen müssen ... der Junge antwortete nicht aber auch das Tocken hatte aufgehört.

 

 

Anfang August 1730 war es gewesen, als Friedrich mit der Unterstützung von seinem Pagen Keith nach Frankreich hatte fliehen wollen. _Frankreich Waren dieser Verführer - Pha_

Gilbert selbst hatte den Auftrag von seinem König bekommen, das Gesicht des jungen Mannes solange gegen die Gitterstäbe des Gefängnisses zu drucken bis das Urteil vollstreckt war. Ein grauenhafter dienst, aber sein König hatte es für nötig befunden. Friedrich der II. sollte nicht eine Sekunde verpassen. Die Hand sollte er ihm halten doch die Ohnmacht rettete ihm vor dem Schlimmsten. 

Lebenslange Haft war das erste Urteil des Kriegsgericht gewesen für den Deserteur aber der König hatte intervenierte. Ohne den Zuspruch von Preußen und dem Volk selbst, hätte der Vater seinen Sohn eben so bestraft, den für Ihn waren vor dem Gesetz alle gleich.

Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen aber zumindest Friedrichs Leben wurde geschont.

 

_Gilbert war froh - es füllte sich wie Gestern an, als er das Neugeborene aus der Wiege gehoben und an seine Brust gedruckte hatte. Das war der 24. Januar 1712 gewesen. Die Erinnerung lies ihn lächeln._

_Ein wundervoller Tag für Gilbert - anders als heute ..._

 

 "... ich wollte dich nie verlasen ...", krächzte Friedrich gebrochen. Noch immer auf den Knien ruhend, als fehleihm die Kraft-   _oder der Wille_  - sich auf zu richten, drehte sich der junge Mann von der Wand weg. Hob zögerlich den Kopf. Seine Wangen waren nass von Tränen und die Augen rot gerändert - er war bleich wie Knochenmehl.

Gilbert erhob sich und ging auf ihn zu. Der Blaue Stoff seines Militärrockes umflatterte seine Beine und die Absetze seiner Stiefel klapperten auf dem Boden.

"Ich könnte es Nicht mehr ertragen ...", wisperte Friedrich. "Ich wollte endlich sein, **wer ich bin**. Hier Kann ich das nicht! ... er lässt es Nicht zu ..."

Gilbert nickte, er verstand. _Natürlich verstand er_  . Friedrich der II. war schon immer anders als sein Vater.

Ein Denker, ein schön Geist der lieber Flöte spielte, als sich den Interessen des Vaters zu beugen, der ihm im drakonischen Wahn von Tag zu Tag zusetzte undfür sein Fehlverhalten züchtigte. 

 

Ja die Flöte. 

Das war 1728 gewesen. Friedrich hätte heimlich begonnen Unterricht zu nehmen bei Johann Joachim Quantz. Was nicht dazu bei trug das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn zu entspannen. Und dann freundete sich Friedrich auch noch mit dem 8 Jahren älteren Leutnant an. Gilbert hatte seiner Zeit Freude wie auch bedenken empfunden, über diese Zusammenkunft. Friedrichs schwärmen war für ihn schwer zu übersehen. Er fand Katte gebildet, weltgewandt. Die Beiden wurden schnell Freunde ... bald mehr als das. 

Friedrich konnte Frauen offenbar nichts abgewinnen.  Gilbert war das einerlei, doch dem Vater nicht.  Gilbert liebte Friedrich, er wurde ihn immer lieben. 

 

Gilbert ging vor Friedrich in die Knie, legte seine Hände fest auf die zitternden Schultern.

"... Ich ertrag das nicht Preußen ..." 

"Deine Zeit wird kommen Friedrich. Vielleicht nicht jetzt doch schon bald!"  er sah dem jungen Mann bestimmt in die Augen.  "Du musst nur am leben bleiben - ich glaube an dich!"

"Ich Möchte Nicht warten. Ich Möchte jetzt groß sein! Ich Möchte uns Beide Groß machen!", rief er leidenschaftlich aus und umgriff fest Gilberts Handgelenke, mit einer Verzweiflung des Ertrinkenden. 

"So, willst du?"  meinte Gilbert Lächelnd "Friedrich der Große-ja das hört sich doch ganz gut an! Dann wärst du so großartig wie ich schon bin! kesese."  Lachte der Platin blonde und seine Augen krümmten sich in Freude. 

Friedrich sah ihn perplex ein bevor sein Stirn gegen die Brust von Preußen drückte.  Der junge Mann schniefte und Gilbert zog ihn enger und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem noch schmalen Rücken.  Eine Mischung aus Schluckauf und Schurzen schüttelte der Körper in seinen Armen. Gilbert fühlte wie die heißen Tränen seine Uniform durchweichten.

"Ich ... ich ... ic we..rde..uns gro ... großartig machen ...!" Schluchzte Friedrich und Gilbert Küsste seinen Schopf. 

 

_  ~ Das Wirst du ~  _

 

Es war 1740 Friedrich der II.  Krieg seit 6 monaten König.  Mit strenger Minen brütete er über dem Kartentisch wehrend sich Gilbert in einer Ecke auf einem Barock Sesel gefläzt hatte.  Lässig baumelten seine Beine über der Armlehne wehrend er sich gemütlich gegen die Andere lehnte und ein lass Buch.

"Preußen." 

"Hm?" 

Friedrich richtete Sich auf und sah zu dem Platin blonden.  Unweigerlich erhob auch dieser sich und nahm Haltung ein, das Buch vergessen auf dem Sitzpolster.  Eine Greifbare Spannung Schien mit einem mal in dem Arbeitszimmer zu hängen, das die fast greifbar war, wehrend sich Land und Mann in die Augen sahen. 

"Ich habe dir einst ein Versprechen gegeben. Erinnerst du dich?" 

Gilbert legte den Kopf schief und Dachte nach, plötzlich weiteten sich begreifend seine Augen, wie Friedrich sprach: " Maria Theresia ist in einer Schwachen Position - ich werde  Schlesien  angreifen !  Ich werde meinen Wert Beweisen und uns beide Groß machen!" 

 

  _Gilberts spürte förmlich wie alles in Ihm vibrierte, der Wind auf dem Gesicht, wie der Blaue Militärrock um in bauschte._ _Die Klänge von Kampf und Triumph, neben ihm Friedrich in seiner Offiziersuniform mit dem Schwarzen Adlerorden ** auf der Brust und dem Dreispitz auf dem Stolzen Haupt - Bereit zum Sieg!_

 

Seine Augen funkelten und das Lächeln wurde zum Grinsen. 

 

"Ja ich Erinnere mich!"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kopfbedeckung die zu 3 Seiten hoch geklappt ist   
> ** Kleidung: http://www.museumsportal-berlin.de/de/magazin/friedrich/seine-uniform/ (Wiki war mein bester Freund hierbei. Von Geschichte habe ich eigentlich keine Ahnung und es ist auch anders als ich sonst schreibe. Ganz zufrieden bin ich nicht.)


End file.
